


A Letter a Day and All through My Dreams

by ShadowsAtNight



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Juno Steel Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsAtNight/pseuds/ShadowsAtNight
Summary: Peter has been writing. He has written while being crushed, while in a stake out, while making out with a target, and even in his sleep (he thinks).Juno has been ... Juno. He misses his thief. Well, he can't really say his anymore. Could he really ever have ever said that? So, he's been writing too.(They just miss each other, and now they get their second chance. I will warn you the chapter sizes will be all over the place :) it'll be super cute though! )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Will warn for trigger but a disclaimer there may be some I miss. This chapter there's none that I know of! Stay safe! :)

Nureyev sat down and began to write. Write to the mess of a detective that had stolen his heart. Who he’d left for both their own goods. Because Juno wasn’t ready yet. And if he was honest with himself, he wasn't ready back then either, not fully. It would have worked but it would have been risky. More risky anyway.

My Dearest Detective,

Today I woke alone, just like you left me and couldn’t help but think of your eye. So expressive. So much bravery and pain. I know this isn’t the first time I’ve talked of your eye on this page, but truly for one trying to mask emotions? It gives them all away. 

Yours forever,

Master Thief.

And then Peter tucked it into his coat and moved to the next heist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno misses his detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy the second chapter!

Juno hurt. Chest, eye, head all throbbed and with movement they burnes and screamed. With everything that had gone wrong Juno hadn't had time to grieve the stupid old man either, so the detective supposed he could add his heart to the list of hurt.

He sat balanced on his window and observed the night. As he watched the stars his thoughts dragged him back to his thief.

His thief, Juno sighed, Peter wasn't his as much as he wished. And as he closed his eyes Juno had never wished so hard.

Huffing he reopened his eyes and pulled his note pad and paper from his pocket. 

He wasn't sure when he had begun to write to Peter, but he did. With certainty he continued his new strange habit assure that nureyev would never read his little notes.

Thief,

You stole my heart,  
You stole my heart and hide it amongst the stars with you,  
And now my eyes wander the sky,  
And I search every planet from a far,  
I know,  
I cannot see you on them,  
My eye to weak,  
But oh how I wish I could.

Yours,  
Detective

Juno scoffed at the ball before ripping it out and screwing it up. 

Poetry, what was he thinking? He couldn't write that good anyway. 

He watched the piece of paper fall away into the night before sighing and rewriting it. His heart just couldn't let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's blood on the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Trigger warning in the Astrix below! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> TRIGGER: Violence, blood.

Peter groaned his eyes flicking open. He flinched and hissed. His arm was trapped under a pile of rubble and he was bleeding.

As luck would have it people were also digging him out. Suppose that's what happened when you help a town get even with their government.

Nodding his thanks he pulled out some paper and a pen from his jacket pocket and began to write.

My Dearest Juno,

My love, I miss you more then can ever be express and I love you twice that. I am unsure if I will survive this. The wall was great and I was not.

Not how I imagined I would die, to be honest. None the less, I write you to make sure you know I love you. In another life time maybe we would have met again. If I survive this who knows?

I miss you my love, more then you can ever know.

In case I die, I wish you the greatest happiness and I hope you find someone who loves you at least as much as I do.

Forever yours,

Peter

The letter, of course, never sent. Especially since Peter tucked it away into his small box of Juno letters he kept on his ship.

He survived with only minor scaring and still he longed for his detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING AT END OF NEXT 'TRIGGER WARNING' TRIGGER WARNING: Talk of suicide. TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING COMPLETE.
> 
> Hey! :) thanks for all your support! Enjoy!

Juno paused, his skull throbbed and his hand hurt. Beside him was a glass half full and if that didn't represent his current situation he wasn't sure what did. Especially since it was half full of alcohol and regret.

He wanted to die.

He knocked back the drink and motioned for another.

It had been a while since he'd last preyed for death. He wouldn't do it. Couldn't. He needed to live, if not for himself then his friends. 

Juno shuddered at New Town. At those souls. He shuddered at himself for wishing he still had one attached. 

Then he could blame it for all his poor decisions, even if, with it attached, non of those decisions would ever come to be.

Still, as much as he wanted to die.

Sometimes he could admit it to himself.

The truth.

The naked truth.

He wanted to live.

The thing harder than dying. Dying, the thing that had become the definition of his existence to himself. Living was harder and scarier and it had too many.

Too many sometimes and somethings and someones.

And like a dying man stareing at the picture of their loved one, buried in a locket, he pulled out his paper and began to compose:

To the Thief that Stole My Heart and Death,

The grave was always waiting,  
Waiting around the corner,  
And sleeping under my bed.

It hid at the bottom of shot glasses,  
Of which I would down ten,  
And the grave was always patient,  
always hoping the day would come.

And I think I surprised it but waiting too,  
By beckening it from its corner,  
By offering it a spot on my bed,  
By giving it a drink and counting out its ten.

I know it did pity me,  
I could see it in its eyes,  
But by what merciless creature I know not,  
Only it didn't spare me life.

But now I am greatful for its patience,  
For its will to make me live,  
For I met you and saw reason,  
Saw sense.

For all your calm chaos,  
And all your reckless bets,  
For all your not well spent faith in me,  
I hope to prove I can be better yet.

I thank the grave for waiting,  
I hope it waits longer still,  
Because I ran from the one thing I should have offered,  
To stand with me not just around the corner,  
A place next to me on my bed,  
And ten shot glasses full of liquor,  
And a place in life not just a dream running through my head.

My thief, today I sit and drink, I know I can see your concerned gaze. I know what you're thinking. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just, it's better then death. I almost hurt a lot of people. My actions almost hurt a lot of people and I want to die. But I want to live. Does that make me selfish? 

Yours always,

The stupid detective.

When Juno stumble home he almost forgot his locket leaving on the bar. The effort was worth the return.

The return of his letter, just one fragment toward the whole jewelled piece. His letters his locket. His Peter. And all the pieces of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Kudos and comments always welcome provided they are kind and/or constructive! :) Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support!


End file.
